happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hair Raising
Hair Raising is a HTF Fanon episode where Venue gets hair. Roles Starring *Venue Featuring *Baldy *Lifty and Shifty *Disco Bear *Pierce Appearing *Har *Flaky *Sharpy *Hatchy *Cuddles *Toothy *Wrinkles *Mime *Fyre Plot Venue and Baldy are on a date, eating outside a diner, when Pierce walks by and upon spotting Baldy and Venue, he starts laughing. Embarrassed, Venue cowers a little, and a ray of sun hits her head and is magnified before bouncing off and hitting Fyre as he walks by, lighting him aflame. Seeing this, Pierce starts laughing harder while Venue runs away in shame. As Venue runs, she spots both Disco Bear and Har, and seeing their hair, she starts crying and runs faster. Suddenly, Venue runs into Lifty and Shifty as they toss bottles in thier van. Spotting Venue, the twins laugh and tell her about the hair growth formula they have, Lifty the demonstrates by grabbing a bottle and pouring some on on a rat which instantly puffs up with fur. Venue cheers and asks for some, but the twins tell her to pay. Venue reaches into he pocket only to find no cash, so Lifty and Shifty tell her no deal. Desperate, Venue looks around and spots a car heading down the road. Venue then shoves Lifty and Shifty into the road where the car hits them, and venue hops into the van and drives off, not noticing the back is open and several bottles land on the still still living but badly hurt raccoons, making their fur grow to large sizes and even cause a tuck to crash into it and get stuck. Venue arrives at her home and looks in the back of the van, only to find it empty. Venue screams in anger and then wonders where the bottles went. Its then that Disco Bear walks by with a giant afro and Venue realizes what happened. Disco bear proudly walks up to Venue, who notices several unopened bottles stuck in his afro. Venue then flies up and attempts to take several bottles, but she fails to do so and instead opens them, making Disco Bear's afro grow so much then Disco Bear can no longer stand and is crushed. From the top of the afro, Venue see's the whole town getting swallowed up by different hair, even Wrinkles' beard hair. Jealous instead of worried, Venue spots a bottle stuck in some fur a while away and she flies to it, passing by several character as they get strangled by/suffocate on hair. venue soon reaches the bottle and grabs it, only to expose Baldy struggling under it, showing it to be his fur. Venue starts to panic, unable to decide if she should help baldy or use the formula, but she soon comes to a solution and uses the bottle, quickly getting cream colored hair. Unfortunately, like everyone else, the hair grows to large and sends Venue falling to the ground, luckily her hair saves her but then a still on fire Fyre runs into Venue and soon the whole town is lit aflame. Deaths *Lifty and Shifty either sucuumb to their injuries, suffocate on hair or die in the fire, *Flaky, Sharpy, Cuddles and Toothy are strangle by/suffocate on hair. *Everyone else is killed by the fire. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 42 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors